The time remaining
by Hibari Katomi
Summary: Warning: OOC-ness and AU what will you do if the time you have left on this earth ends?


disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KHR !

Warning: OOC-ness and AU

Thanks to unizeh-san for letting me use her OC ^^

(A/N: i apologize there are a lot of errors in grammar, spelling and tense)

* * *

"Hidden in the darkness of the forest lies a small village which holds the greatest gifts God had left for humanity. These gifts are clocks, one called the clock of eternity which governs the time of the universe and the other clock is the clock of reality which governs the life span of any individual. How these clocks work is quite simple, for if the hands on the clock of eternity to reach twelve then it would mean the apocalypse and if the hands on the clock of reality were to reach twelve then the life of he or she has reached its end."

"Are you paying attention Miss Akimoto Yunisu?" a voice boomed across the room.

A small girl with golden blond hair sleeping soundly at her desk suddenly stood up in fright, the quiet sound of laughter echoed around the room.

"Miss Yunisu, would you please tell me why does everyone have these clocks when they are born" the voice still echoing in the room

"y-y-yes Mr. Suoh" Yunisu stuttered

Yunisu stood up straight behind her desk and started to speak in a calm and collected voice,

"Everyone wears the clock of reality because it tells us the time we have left before we return to God once more"

"That's correct Miss Yunisu , so you were paying attention after all" said Mr. Suoh in a quiet pleasing voice.

Yunisu sat back down next to the open window her golden blond hair flowing with the wind and her eyes shined brightly in the sunlight, just like an angel has descended down from the heavens. As class has ended Yunisu rushed out of the room running quickly towards the dark forest with her hair flowing like a river behind her, leaving nothing but a golden trail of light from her hair in the darkness of the forest. Slowly she climbs the tallest tree she could find but to her surprise she finds a boy sleep on the tree branch instead.

Yunisu quietly climb on to the branch where the boy is sleeping on, trying not to wake him, she sat on the branch and stared at the boy. Although he was sleeping she noticed that he was very pale and that he was particularly cold on this pleasant warm summer afternoon, without thinking she took her coat and placed it gently on him to keep him warm, without realizing her hand slowly reached out towards the boy and touched his head, his blond hair was incredibly soft like silk even it looked like it was hard and spiky. Slowly her gaze was not on the boy any more but her gaze is now down on his left hand to his clock of reality, the hands were at 11:45, in shock she then realized who he was, he is Tsunayoshi sawada the boy who's clock of reality moves faster than the other clocks of reality, everyone stays away from him leaving him be and he was Yunisu's closest friend.

Yunisu sat in silence watching the golden sunset, quietly Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Yunisu in front of him staring into the sunset intently, and her golden hair glitters in the orange and yellow sun light and her blue eyes glowed brightly as if they were crystals in the sun light. Tsuna slowly moved up and watch the sunset with her but ending up looking at her and seeing her smile at the sun as it slowly went down behind the forest trees.

Yunisu turned around slowly and faced Tsuna her bright blue eyes stared at his pale green eyes, searching for the hope that he might remember their friendship.

"Are you feeling alright Tsunayoshi Sawada?" asked Yunisu with the sound of hope in her voice.

"I'm felling just fine, thanks for letting me use your coat. Aren't you cold now that is dark Yunisu" Tsuna replied in a little confusion.

"It looks like you remember who I am Tsuna and no I'm not cold it's a warm summers night after all. Shouldn't we go back before it gets too dark okay" Yunisu answered with a warm smile of happiness.

"Great idea" Tsuna smiled back.

Even though the forest was pitch black Yunisu and Tsuna walked back towards the village together. Though the forest canopy was covering the light of the moon and the stars Yunisu's hair was glowing and guiding the way for the both of them out of the forest. Slowly, yet cautiously Yunisu and Tsuna walked out of the forest opening and lights from the village flooded out which made everything bright as day. Yunisu runs faster towards the town dragging Tsuna along with her, up the hill to a mansion which was her home.

"Tsuna why don't you stay the night at my place tonight it's pretty late" Yunisu asked

"I don't want to intrude though but if that's alright with you" Tsuna replied with hesitation

"Don't worry Tsuna you can stay so don't worry that it would cause any trouble" Yunisu replied

"Thanks Yunisu" Tsuna smiled.

That night Yunisu stayed next to Tsuna watching over him like a mother would to her child. Yunisu sat quietly and read novels while Tsuna slowly fell asleep next to her by the warm fireplace. Now, everything is in the deep silence of the night Yunisu's eyes drifted down toward her clock of reality, it read 2:10, slowly her eyes drifted towards Tsuna's clock of reality it read 11:55, her blue eyes widen and tears then slowly fall from her face and they won't stop no matter how much she tried but they kept on falling like the rain falling from the heavens. Slowly Tsuna sat up and wiped her tears away from her eyes yet Yunisu couldn't stop crying.

"Yunisu why are you crying, come on please smile like you always do please" said Tsuna

"How could I smile, I don't want you to leave me Tsuna please promise me don't leave me" cried Yunisu tears still flowing from her eyes

"Yunisu, you saw my clocks of reality haven't you? Yunisu please understand that everyone has a time and my time is almost up so please don't make things so difficult" Tsuna said in a quiet tone trying to make her tears stop

"No I don't want to Tsuna please" cried Yunisu

"Okay Yunisu, come with me to a place in the village a little alright" Tsuna smiled

Yunisu and Tsuna walked down hill in silence, the sun close to rising but it's a beautiful morning. Yunisu held Tsuna's hand tightly not letting anything to take him away from her, from when they left to all the way to the central clock. Tsuna and Yunisu slowly walked into the magnificent clock works and behind a hidden door behind the silver bells and entered a room lit by the dawning sun.

"Yunisu do you know what this Clock is?" Tsuna asked

"It is the Clock of Eternity" Yunisu replied her tears finally stopped

"Now look closely to its hands Yunisu" Tsuna pointed out

"What? Tsuna the hands the don't move" Yunisu panicked

"Precisely, the hands on the clock of eternity never move that is how God has made it to be, no matter what happens the time of the universe never ends so if I die the world is not going to stop, everything will go on as if nothing has ever happened, now do you understand Yunisu?" Tsuna asked

"But why...?" Yunisu ask

"No buts, that is how it is" Tsuna interrupted her protest

"Okay I understand" Yunisu tried to smiled

Tsuna started to shine in the dawning lights, which looked like Tsuna has a pair of golden wings, Yunisu didn't cry but smiled with all her heart. Her eyes still filled with tears shined brightly in the light, seeing Tsuna off with a smile.

"Yunisu remember this no matter what happens I am always with you so smile and stay happy" Tsuna smiled and disappeared into the morning dawn.

Yunisu watched the sunrise quietly with a smile on her face, her eyes sparkling a golden blue just like the dawning sun.


End file.
